Stockholm Syndrome
by Satan'sDessertTray
Summary: On an island at the beginning of The New World, Trafalgar Law is already having to deal with more than he's willing to handle. With his enemy crew's unrelenting persistence, the doctor finds himself aboard Eustass Kidd's ship as the only capable medical aid for the heavily injured captain. However, his situation doesn't get any better when his patient finally awakens. KxL noncon
1. Caught

Trafalgar Law rounded the corner of a building, tucking himself into an alleyway as his pursuer sprinted down the street and right past the entrance. The captain let out a deep breath and waited for a moment, listening to the sounds of fading footfall before dashing from his hiding spot and heading the opposite way. There were two others also tracking his every move and the pirate doctor decided it would be wise to first think of decent plan before he was cornered again. But he wasn't given a chance to start scheming as two very familiar scythes were trust for his throat.

The captain ducked at the last minute, narrowly dodging the weapons as they nearly sliced his head from his shoulders. Law cursed once again as he was faced with the Kidd pirates' first mate, Killer the Massacre Soldier.

"Fancy meeting you 'round these parts." The doctor commented idly as he hastily glanced about the place for the easiest escape. Killer didn't reply and the silence only caused the doctor's heart rate to quicken. The skilled assassin suddenly leapt forward before Law had a chance to map out a getaway, lunging for the pirate captain but missing him once more as he activated his Devil Fruit powers and transported himself to the end of his Room. Killer whipped around to find Law dashing down the street once more and disappearing into another alley. He chased after the doctor but was too late; the only things around the corner Trafalgar disappeared into were a few pieces of trash. The blonde swore savagely until he heard someone approaching his side. The first mate didn't need to turn his attention to know that the man standing beside him was his fellow crewmate, Heat.

"Burn it all to the ground." Killer stated low and angrily, fed up with this game of cat and mouse. Heat nodded once before taking a deep breath then unleashing a huge wave of fire from his mouth. The first mate smirked behind his helmet at the sight, pleased with their luck that every establishment in this town seemed to be made of wood.

Law peered around the window of the building he was taking refuge in and was horrified by the sight he found. At the rate the fire was spreading from the gangly Kidd pirate member, the whole town would be up in flames in under a half an hour. The dry heat of this island also didn't prove much help either and as Trafalgar was about to activate his powers once more to jump into another building, something else blocked his path.

The front door to the doctor's hiding spot was suddenly kicked down and a very tall man stepped inside. Law glared at him, remembering that the other pirates called him Wire but more importantly that he wasn't very easy to elude.

"Room." The captain stated, expanding a blue-tinted dome and feeling as the affects of his powers began draining his strength even more. Wire charged, trident in hand and aimed straight for the doctor's chest. Law prepared to transport himself away from the potentially gory scene but was caught off guard when the window beside him unexpectedly shattered. It was a small distraction to see Killer smashing through the glass but large enough for Wire to act. The trident was directed away from the captain's chest and sent straight for his neck. The pirate caught the doctor's throat between two sharpened ends of his weapon, slamming the man's head into the wall behind him and successfully impaling the trident into the wood.

Law coughed and gasped, grabbing onto the metal spears when he realized his feet were just barely able to touch the ground. A burning sensation came from behind, reminding the doctor of the inferno outside that was threatening to jump to this building as well. Without much more thought, Law teleported himself once again, causing the first mate to snarl viciously until he heard something fall to the floor behind him. Killer spun around, finding Trafalgar collapsed to the ground and hacking up a lung.

Law cursed, his eyes widening when he realized he had only traveled a few feet. He attempted to jump once again but, unfortunately, traveled no more than a few inches.

The captain didn't need to hear the cackle of triumph from Killer to know he was in deep shit.

Law summersaulted out of the way, narrowly missing a combination of weapons that were directed to incompacitate him before hopping to his feet and dashing out the front door.

The doctor turned on a dime, facing the empty road to continue down the street until a thick wall of flames suddenly cut off his path. Law held his hands in front of his face, stopping in his tracks and feeling as the searing heat scattered across his exposed skin.

"There's no where to run, Surgeon of Death."

Trafalgar grimaced bitterly, wishing to everything that he hadn't lost his nodachi some time ago. He glanced over his shoulder to meet the fearsome postures of Killer, Heat and Wire, glaring with equal intensity back at them while his escape routes dwindled to single digits.

"You'd be surprised what a cornered man is capable of." Law retorted with a smile, winking before he turned back to the blazing fire with determined eyes. The three Kidd pirates gave the other a questioning glance before balking as he sprinted straight into the inferno.

Trafalgar did his best to ignore the line of fire, focusing his attention on centering his Haki in order to get out of this situation unscathed. A rush of cool air suddenly hit his face and Law opened his eyes, grinning with mischievous delight as nothing but the port was in his line of sight. The doctor practically flew across the pavement as he tore down the street, sprinting as fast as possible while he scanned the docks for a viable vessel to steal.

But it was too soon for him to celebrate. The pirate captain hardly needed to turn around to know that Killer was hot on his heels and closing in. Just as he was thirty yards from reaching the boardwalk, the blonde man pounced and latched onto his prey. Trafalgar was thrown to the ground along with the first mate, tumbling across the pavement until they both skittered to a stop. Killer sat up with an arm firmly secured around the other man's neck in a chokehold while Law tried his best to claw his way to freedom.

"Not going to work, doctor." The blonde stated with a malevolent chuckle as if he'd won. The captain felt like scoffing at the other's arrogance but couldn't in his current predicament.

Trafalgar removed his hands from digging ruts into the other man's arm and held them over his head, placing his thumbs together before activating another Devil Fruit move he was extremely fond of.

"Counter shock." The doctor managed to wheeze out, sending a large bolt of energy traveling through his hands and successfully electrocuting his captor. Law quickly scrambled to his feet at his first opportunity, regretting that the voltage wasn't as high as he would have liked but resolved to just keep moving.

Heat suddenly appeared in front of the captain and he didn't need his reflexes reminding him to duck. Fire burst from the other man's mouth, setting the air ablaze once more and forcing Law to crouch down or receive vicious burns everywhere imaginable. Trafalgar quickly shifted his weight to his hands, using them as leverage while he hoisted himself upside-down and connected a foot with the pyromaniac's side. A grunt came from the man, ceasing the fire while Law spun himself on his palm and sent his other foot to completely knock the other pirate off of his feet.

The doctor hopped to a standing position and felt like he could scream in frustration at what he was met with. Wire stood in his way, trident poised and ready for attack. The captain huffed a large breath but took the challenge, bringing himself back up to maximum speed as he charged for the other. The tall man's expression didn't waver as he also ran forward, but at the last moment he knew what the Surgeon of Death was up to. Law thought he could be sneaky with the man, approaching the other as far as his desperate adrenaline high would take him before activating his powers once more and mustering up enough strength to teleport himself a few inches behind the Kidd pirate; however, his plan was seen through before he could get away with it.

Wire spun on his heel the moment Trafalgar disappeared, turning to find the man behind him before slamming the staff of his weapon into the other pirate's side. A yelp of painful surprise escaped the doctor's mouth before he was hooked by the end of trident and forcefully thrust backward into his enemy's grasp.

The Kidd pirates' member then clamped a large hand around the captain's neck, lifting him from the ground and turning the man to face him. Law latched his fingers around the other pirate's as he attempted to stop any sort of asphyxiation before it could take place. When he was held for viewing pleasure, a nasty grin came over Wire's expression and Law could only imagine what was in store for him.

But the Heart pirates' captain wasn't through. Wire grunted when an unexpected foot connected with his chest before another slammed into his jaw. Trafalgar finished his assault with one final foot smashed into the side of the larger man's head which caused him to loosen his grip. Unfortunately, though, he still wasn't down for the count. Law felt a bit of desperation pass through his mind and in one last moment, he sunk his teeth into the other pirate's hand.

A shout of pain rang through the air as a rusty taste filled the captain's mouth. Trafalgar was instantly dropped, coughing up blood that wasn't his while he attempted to stand once more. As he forced himself up onto both feet again, a hand curled into the back of his shirt and held him in place. Law was hardly given a second to brace himself as Killer's knee suddenly collided with his nose. Pain shot across his cheekbones as tears gathered in his eyes but the repayment wasn't through.

The doctor was tossed gracelessly to the floor, only given enough time to haul himself onto his elbows before the first mate's foot then slammed into his side. Law managed to stifle a cry as he collapsed to his side but the harsh kick to his stomach caught him off guard. Trafalgar wheezed unpleasantly, attempting to fill his lungs as he wrapped his arms protectively around his midsection until an iron grip curled into his hair and lifted him from the ground.

The captain called out involuntarily, wrapping his fingers around the first mate's wrist as he pried his eyes open to find Killer's ever stoic helmet in front of him.

"You are a serious pain in my ass." The blonde seethed out as he tightened his grip. Law's grimace deepened and before he could even properly think of the repercussions the doctor spat a mixture of blood and saliva right at the other man. He aimed for a hole near the first mate's eyes and wasn't disappointed when the assassin flinched.

However, what ensued after may not have been worth it.

Law was backhanded, punched in the eye, kneed in gut, dropped on the ground and kicked onto his back before Killer finally finished by smashing his foot into the captain's chest.

Trafalgar couldn't even scream as white flashes scattered across his vision. When he was finally able to focus once more, the doctor could distinctly make out the shapes of Heat, Wire and Killer.

And suddenly, a glorious idea passed through his mind. Law coughed painfully a few times before a cocky grin carved into his expression.

"What the hell do you look so pleased about?" The first mate bit out as he bent down, probably preparing to sling the doctor over his shoulder. But Law didn't give him the chance; he slowly raised a hand and before the three could do anything about it, Trafalgar set out to use his powers one last time for the night.

"Shambles."

Confused expressions resonated through the group as they wondered what had happened until Heat recognized his own face staring back at him. He yelped in surprise from Killer's body which caused more distress in the group, allowing for Law to make his quick escape. The captain stumbled awkwardly to his feet, managing to elude Killer-in-Wire as he continued to run for the docks as fast as his exhausted legs would take him. The constant throbbing in his torso reminded the pirate captain of everything that was bruised and broken but he forced himself to ignore those sensations as he spied a little boat perfect for the taking.

Law hopped inside, setting to work right away untying the thing and kicking the engine to life. The little motor sputtered a few times but as he got the last knot undone it jumped into action and immediately began driving the captain away. Trafalgar felt like he could shout with happiness until something massive lunged for the boat, catching the side before Law had a chance to steer it out of the way. The doctor had a moment to panic as the tiny vessel flipped, tipping the thing over and effectively flooding the engine. However, his escape vehicle was the least of his worries.

Time seemed to travel in slow motion as the pirate captain stared in horror at the approaching water. But he was out of tricks, out of schemes and out of luck. The salty liquid engulfed the man and pulled him under, allowing Law a few moments to scrape and claw against the unyielding depths before it complete depleted his energy and left him unmoving as he continued to sink.

An arm suddenly snuck around his waist just as Trafalgar could hardly register anything with his eyes any longer. Killer-in-Wire then began swimming to the surface, already familiar on how to deal with Devil Fruit users who were stupid enough to fall into the ocean. He resurfaced with a gasp, meeting Heat-in-Killer and Wire-in-Heat who were still perfectly dry on the docks. The pyro-first mate took hold of their prey and hoisted him onto the boards, pleasantly surprised to find that he was already sputtering to attention without any resuscitation. Wire-in-Heat then helped pull the remaining member onto dock and the three took a second to reflect on how exhausted they were, how exhausting this endeavor was and also how irritating having to deal with Trafalgar Law was.

Law rolled onto his stomach and attempted to stand when he got his bearings once more only to be stopped when a foot stomped on his back.

"Don't even fucking start with me you little prick." Killer-in-Wire announced menacingly as he knelt down and motioned for the pyro-first mate to hand him something. Heat-in-Killer extracted a long cord of rope and Sea Stone handcuffs from his pocket while Wire-in-Heat forcefully secured the captain's hands behind his back. Trafalgar snarled at the direction this day had turned, twisting and fidgeting as much as he could which only resulted with Killer-in-Wire grinding his boot into the other's back.

"What the fuck did I just say, bitch?"

Heat-in-Killer cuffed the doctor's hands while Killer-in-Wire tied the rope around the chain before standing up when he was satisfied with his handy work. The actual first mate tugged harshly on the rope in his hands, earning a grunt of pain from the one currently shackled.

"Get up, bitch." Killer-in-Wire ordered as he waited for the other to comply. Slowly but surly Law stood up, his knees shaking from the exertion. The captain's breathing was fairly labored but it was Trafalgar's bloodthirsty and vengeful expression that alerted the actual first mate to how well the other wasn't taking this.

Without another word, Killer-in-Wire began moving as he pulled the captured man along behind him followed by the other two Kidd pirates.

"Where are you taking me?" Law suddenly spoke up in a tone laced with hatred and fatigue.

"To our ship. Like I stated earlier, we only need you to heal our captain." The first mate replied evenly, ignoring every signal that alerted him to watch out for angry surgeons waiting to slice open his throat in the middle of the night.

-AN-

my first attempt at kiddxlaw. (well, i don't know if you'd consider that factor just yet since this is the first chapter and eustass was only mentioned in the second to last sentence...) but anywho, what do you think? send me your honest opinion!


	2. Procedure

Law was carried towards his enemy's ship slung over Killer-in-Wire's shoulder, the degradation of this situation causing his mood to be even more foul. His treatment came about partially because the doctor was too wiped out after fighting, partially from getting the snot kicked out of him and not to mention that being clapped in Sea Stone didn't help either. But then again it was probably also because he wanted to make this kidnapping attempt as difficult and infuriating as possible. The captain was definitely tempted to also start whining like a petulant child but decided he'd already amassed enough injuries for the time being.

His position changed ever so slightly and Trafalgar looked down to find the gangplank beneath him. The doctor frowned even deeper, scowling as he could do nothing but watch.

"Would somebody please clarify exactly why I'm being forced onto your ship?" Law asked irritably as he tested the cuffs around his wrists again.

"You should have listened when I first explained it to you." Killer-in-Wire replied with a growl. The captain's bitter glare went unnoticed by the three Kidd pirates when he recalled what the first mate considered to be an explanation.

"You didn't explain anything! You walked up to me in the middle of some bar and demanded that I follow you." Law retorted angrily. He glanced down once more to find the deck of a ship below him, reminding the man that his options for escape were running dangerously low.

"It's the captain." Heat-in-Killer suddenly spoke up. "He got sick."

Trafalgar frowned, having to remind himself that most pirates were completely inexperienced when it came to medical details. To a doctor, saying 'he got sick' was about as helpful as telling someone 'I caught a fish in the ocean'.

"It's an infection in his left arm." Wire-in-Heat clarified. "Captain's been lying in bed for two days and his wound only seems to be getting worse."

Law frowned boredly, hardly interested in the wellbeing of Eustass-fucking-Kidd and more concerned about the door the other pirates were heading towards.

"Why not have your own doctor patch him up? Or are you lot too dumb to keep one of those aboard?"

Trafalgar's comment earned him a whack on the ear from one of the two who wasn't carrying him.

"You better watch your tongue." Wire-in-Heat threatened before stepping in front of the group to open the door which led inside. Law gave up trying to fight off his kidnappers, but nevertheless a wave of anxiety still fluttered around in his stomach as he was carried into the depths of his enemy's vessel.

* * *

The Heart pirates' captain was dumped none too gently on the floor of the ship's medical ward like a sack of flour. Law wasn't given a chance to protest the rough treatment though as he was hauled forcefully to his feet and spun around to face the very reason he was hunted down.

Eustass Kidd was lying still on one of the four cots in the room with no clothing except for a loose pair of pants to cover him up with. Bandages enveloped the pirate's chest and the majority of his face while the man's left arm was wrapped tightly to the point where his fingers were tinted purple. However, the thin cloth hardly did anything to mask the stench of rotting flesh in the air. Law frowned at the sight, already knowing what his task would lead to with his patient along with the reactions from the red haired captain's crew.

The doctor was suddenly shoved in the direction of the enemy pirate, nearly causing him to topple to the ground once more.

"Start." Killer-in-Wire viciously stated as the three Kidd pirates stood resolutely in front of the door. Trafalgar took a moment to compose himself from the continual aggressive treatment, exhaling bitterly when he finally realized he really had no more favorable options to rely on. Law turned on his heel to face the one who had been dragging him everywhere like a ragdoll and held out his hands.

"I'll do what I can but I can already promise you three that you won't like my diagnosis. However, first things first." Law rattled the chain of the handcuffs, exaggerating his already trembling fingers. "Even the most skilled doctors can't work with hands as twitchy as these."

The pirate captain didn't even need to finish his sentence because Killer-in-Wire was already fishing the key from his pocket. The taller first mate unlocked the cuffs and handed them to Heat-in-Killer before gripping a meaty hand around Law's upper arm.

"Next, change us back to normal." The large man stated menacingly. The doctor raised an eyebrow but held back the quip that had surfaced on the tip of his tongue. With a simple call and a twist of his fingers, the three brutish pirates were back where they belonged.

The time it took for the Kidd pirates to walk between where the Surgeon of Death was finally caught and the ship he was now on had allowed Law a few moments of rest, but regardless of that he still needed a minute to catch his breath before looking over Eustass Kidd. Surprisingly, Killer allowed it without a word.

The pirate doctor turned to his newest patient, frowning with distaste as he approached the reeking body. Law ordered the least menacing of the three, Heat, to fetch him some tools like a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff while he washed and gloved his hands. He started with the simple and superficial aspects; checking the man's pulse, his pupils, breathing, blood pressure, etcetera. Next was the routine questioning.

"How did Mister Eustass get to be like this?"

Silence followed the doctor's inquiry, causing him to pause in his work and glance with an annoyed expression over his shoulder.

"Is someone going to give me any amount of details or should I just cut off his arm and be done with it?"

Heat and Wire shifted uncomfortably but Killer was the one to speak. "It was a fight."

Law rolled his eyes as he turned back to the hulking red head. "A very astute observation. But with that amount of information I still can't tell whether it was from a ruthless group of bounty hunters or a vicious bunch of Girl Scouts."

Silence ensued once more and the doctor could only imagine the seething expression the blonde man was making under his helmet.

"What does it even matter?" The Massacre Soldier bit out, obviously having to restrain himself from attacking the other man since Law was now unwrapping the bandages.

"It's simple, really. If I knew the weapon or attacker, I'd be able to tell between treating the wound for infectious or poisonous material. If the location of the fight was a landfill I'd have to test for numerous other diseases. If I knew the time…"

"Two weeks ago. He was first stabbed in the shoulder then managed to escape an explosion. It was some shit island that didn't know much about personal hygiene."

Trafalgar clucked his tongue as he examined the arm, pleased with the information even if it didn't tell the whole story.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" The doctor asked, his grin evident in his question. He wasn't given an answer, but as the surgeon continued to work there were a few audible sounds of discomfort that came from both Heat and Wire. It had definitely been a while since the man had had a squeamish audience and right now he didn't feel like dealing with any messes other than the one in front of him.

"I'd advise all of you to leave this room and allow me to continue my work alone." Law stated as he began unwrapping the most gruesome part of Eustass' arm. Heat gagged at the sight while Wire grimaced unpleasantly. "If any of you get sick in this room I'll see to it personally that you leave in a body bag."

The pyromaniac and trident-wielder didn't even take a moment to think over their choices and quickly bolted out the door, each man throwing Killer an apologetic glance since they couldn't take the sight, smell and sounds any longer.

"Bravery won't get you anywhere if you end up puking all over the floor, Mister Killer." Law announced calmly as he set all of the bandages aside, revealing a truly thrashed and broken Captain Kidd.

"Don't insult me, Surgeon of Death." The blonde man replied in an even tone as he positioned himself directly in front of the door. "I won't leave my captain alone in your psychotic hands."

Law chuckled at the statement before disposing of his gloves. He opened the drawer nearest him and was pleased to find it well stocked with hair nets and surgical masks.

"Am I allowed to ask where your medical staff has wandered off to?" Trafalgar asked as he then began making his way around the room, pulling open drawers and cabinets only to shut them once more with a deepening frown.

"Don't have any."

Law paused as he shifted through a messy drawer of dull knives and other cutting tools, turning to face the man with a gaping expression. Too many condescending remarks came to mind and the doctor found it difficult to pick the best one for this situation so he settled with just shaking his head at this crew's blatant stupidity.

Trafalgar Law finally stood in front of his patient, prepped and ready for the procedure. His motley tools were on a cart next to him, practically laughing at the man with their sorry state and third-rate quality. His left eye twitched in agitation at this whole situation and the captain briefly wondered where his crew was since he'd been forced away from them back on the island.

-AN-

next chapter will have a conscious Kidd and hopefully a sooner publishing date x_x i'm sorry for taking so long! and i definitely have to apologize for the spelling errors but thank you to everyone who read my story and especially to those of you who reviewed/followed/favorited


End file.
